James and Lily Love
by LilyEvans7
Summary: James and Lily meet, humorus Sirius, the story of the Maurderers first year, but i need help with a title too, j/l, s/every1, r/noone, perter/neverneone! haha! umm, rated PG-13 cuz its very fluffy, though,and curses, i have gotten angry reveiws! haha!
1. Default Chapter

PROLUDE  
  
What if I don't get to Platform 9 ¾ before my train leaves? Lily Evans had gotten her letter accepting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a first year and didn't know anyone there. Her older sister, Petunia, told her that it is easy to get to Platform 9 ¾. You go to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and just walk through. But that was a few years ago, when Petunia talked to Lily, before Petunia was expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
A few years back, Petunia got her letter. Their parents were so happy, and they knew Lily would be accepted as well. Then, during Petunia's second year, she was expelled. Her wand was snapped, and she was kicked out of the wizarding world forever. After that, Petunia hated witches and wizards so strongly that Lily was frightened. When Lily got her letter, Petunia was horrified. For a split second, Lily saw a hurt, jealous look in her older sister's eye. But Petunia's quick temper over-took and she stopped talking to Lily altogether.  
  
Lily's good parents tried to keep what happened to Petunia a secret, but all secrets are found out eventually. Lily and petunia shared a large room that Petunia separated with a sheet, but sheets do not keep noises out. One night, Lily woke-up to her sister's worried voice. She looked over, and Lily saw Petunia was crying out from a nightmare. She kept saying sorry over and over  
  
' I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to kill him! I just got my spell wrong! It wasn't a curse!! It just made him do what I wanted! Wait a second, that was a curse? Oh-no. oh-my-God, I'm so sorry! It's just a read about unicorns in school, and I wanted to ride one. We had been learning about the Imperious Spell in DADA class, I just said it wrong. I'm sorry, can I go back to class now? What?!?! I'm...I'm..I'm EXPELLED?! ' 


	2. THE BEGINING OF EVERYTHING

THE BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING 1  
  
Now it's Lily's turn. Petunia dropped her off, but Petunia wouldn't help Lily get to the Hogwarts Express. It's okay; I'll just run through, almost there, I'm through! Lily thought. And what a sight! Closest to her was a second year witch with her mum and they both had flaming-red hair. Lily could hear their conversation; the girl with red hair's name was something like Mary, or Molly, that's it! Molly had the same kind of hair Lily herself had, but Lily had a deeper auburn color red.  
  
What caught Lily's eyes the most, though, were the bright, mischievous blue ones a few inches from her own green ones. Lily had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not noticed a boy sneak up to her.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
Lily noticed he was a bit taller than her, and was real lean, but with nice muscles. Then he caught her eyes. She realized he knew she was checking him out and blushed.  
  
"It's okay, my friends and I noticed you had a nice body, too."  
  
Oh my God! How embarrassing! thought Lily.  
  
"And that's when you say..'Oh, thanks, my name is..' Right? So, what's your name?"  
  
Play it cool. Act like you always get picked up by hot, cute guys. that also happen to be wizards. and go to school with you. and have great, messy hair. and, and.  
  
"Wh-huh?" Lily said.  
  
"Move it, James, and let the pro's in. Hey Green-Eyes, what's your name? I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, but I see he has, ummm, introduced himself, umm, already introduced himself." At this point, Sirius was cracking up so he couldn't talk.  
  
James looked furious. He shoved Sirius out of his way, "I can handle this myself, you annoying git."  
  
That's when Lily noticed two more guys there, too.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Ah-ha! The beauty speaks! This small one is Peter Pettigrew and the other good-looking of our quartet is Remus Lupin. But are we going to consider our crew becoming larger? Possible including a certain, 'cough-cough' hott girl, James? Huh? Are we? I wouldn't, umm, mind." All three of the others started into hysterics as James lead Lily away into the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down opposite each other.  
  
"So what's your real name?"  
  
"Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"Lily, well, I'm James, but Sirius told you that. Sorry about them. Sirius is, uhh, a tad bit too outgoing. But that's why he gets all the girls. He figures he has nothing to loose. I never have really dated before. Or kissed a girl really either. Wow, why did I tell you that? Sorry.." James's face started to burn as Lily moved over to sit next to him. She put her cool hands on his face to cool it off.  
  
"It's okay. A lot of girls like the mysterious guys better, and you are defiantly mysterious." Lily smiled as she said that.  
  
"And are you one of those girls? James put his hand over Lily's on his now cool face. He held his hand on her's.  
  
"I might. Does this answer your question?" Lily leaned over and brushed her lips onto his warm ones. They met invitingly and he pulled her into his lap. Lily liked it so she pulled his head closer to hers and slipped into a deeper kiss.  
  
As they became passionate, Sirius started banging on their door. James broke away and started to the door.  
  
"Don't go Ja-"  
  
Click. Right before she finished her sentence, she saw James lock the door.  
  
"Don't worry Lily. I'll never leave you." Before Lily had a chance to say anything, James had picked her up and sat her in his lap again. Even before Sirius started shouting, they were kissing. They were so into each other that they didn't hear a low muttering from outside their door and the lock click open.  
  
"Wow, James, when you said you could handle this, I didn't know you were this good! But, no, I'm guessing she kissed you first, right?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Right, James?"  
  
Longer pause.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm. kinda.. busy. Can you and the guys make sure no one comes in, we want some privacy."  
  
Sirius was amazed, but consented and left. James and Lily were left alone until it was time to change into their robes. After that, they talked for awhile. Sirius and Remus came in and wanted to know if they could get changed in there.  
  
"Go ahead, I don't mind." Lily said.  
  
Sirius and Remus gawked. As they changed, Lily watched.  
  
Sirius is pretty well built. And Remus has that tall-lean thing going on like James. He has a nice chest, but a smooth stomach instead of abs like Sirius. He is still good-looking with his round-ish face and grey eyes. Yet again, one of these boys has caught her checking out their body. Great. Lily caught eye contact, and he just smiled.  
  
"I wont tell."  
  
"Thanks. Nice body, though."  
  
Sirius had just caught-on to what was happening. "So, Green-Eyes, you falling for Remus now too? What? Aren't we forgetting someone here?"  
  
"Sirius, not that you need to be told, but yes, you have got a great body too." said Lily.  
  
"Do I get a kiss then?"  
  
"Sirius." joked James.  
  
"Well, you made-out with her, she couldn't take her eyes off of Remus, don't I get at least a kiss?"  
  
"Sirius!" warned James.  
  
"Hey, you can't keep her all to yourself, James."  
  
"You wanna bet?" James looked angry now.  
  
"Now, James, Sirius is right. You would be very selfish if you didn't share me. Sirius, come here. I'm flattered to have a hot guy like you want me." As Lily said this, she started moving over to Sirius. He couldn't move. He wanted to, I mean, here comes Green-Eyes, wanting to give me a kiss, and I wont go to her.  
  
Lily slid her arms around Sirius's neck and pulled him closer. James was boiling and Remus was anticipating what Lily had up her sleeve. Right before their lips touched, she said,  
  
"But I'm taken."  
  
Sirius snapped out of his trance, Remus started breathing again, James blushed even redder, and the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. 


	3. THE SORTING

THE SORTING 2  
  
As the first years got off the train, Remus whispered, "Well done, Lily."  
  
Lily winked at him before she slipped her arm around James's waist and he held her shoulders as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Sirius had gotten that devilish look back into his eyes and wanted Lily even more. But no, Green-Eyes is James's girl. Sirius could just have the next best thing, the blonde getting into the next boat. Sirius rushed over to help her in.  
  
"Here, miss, let me help you. My name is Sirius, what's yours?"  
  
"Oh! Thank you! I'm Rhia."  
  
"Good idea, Sirius!" Remus yelled as he got into a boat with James, Lily, and Peter.  
  
They were greeted in front of the Great Hall by the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She announced that she shall go see if everything is in order for the Sorting.  
  
"So, Lily, where do you think you will be Sorted into?"  
  
"Well, my sister was in Hufflepuff when she was here."  
  
Sirius's ears pricked-up," Sister? You didn't say you had a sister! Is she as sexy as you are, or are you the family jewel?"  
  
"Well, she got expelled in her second year." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Really, why?" James asked softly.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about my selfish sister."  
  
"Okay, Lily, it's okay."  
  
For only having just met, Lily and James knew each other better than anyone.  
  
"They are ready, follow me!"  
  
With their arms around each other, Lily and James met Hogwarts. Being in the front of the line, and already coupled, they were being given odd looks. Smiles and winks from Gryffindor, reprimands from Hufflepuff, sneers from Slytherin, and raised eyebrows from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius winked at Rhia and the others and waltzed on up to the stool. It only took a few minutes for the hat to shout,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius jumped down and took a gallant bow. He waited with Lily and James until,  
  
"Bwett, Rhia!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
was called. Then they took a seat together at the table.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Hmmm...I see courage, and bravery. Lots of great talent. Would you like Gryffindor?  
  
Yes, please. Will James be there?  
  
I don't know. But you will have an important future. You must be strong and defend the ones you love.  
  
When?  
  
You will know, but for now..  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Relief flooded into Lily's eyes. She rushed down and jumped into James's arms.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"James! I made it to Gryffindor! I made it!"  
  
Course you did, Lily!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"Go ahead, James, so we can sit and eat!"  
  
Hmmmm... another important future, I see.  
  
Who else?  
  
Is she going to be okay?  
  
Only time will tell. Trust your instincts and defend your loved ones. be strong in times of peril.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
James jumped off the stool and ran over to Lily. Together, they joined the cheering Gryffindor table.  
  
"So the happy couples are joined in house as well as heart."  
  
"Shut-up Sirius!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Wow, is that guy's name Severus Snape? That is bloody awful! I bet he is going to be put in Slytherin! Five Nuts anyone? Snape in Slyther-"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The Gryffindor House was laughing for a good few more students. They calmed down when 'Walsh, Ashley!' was the last student and put in 'Hufflepuff!' Professor McGonagall stood and asked for silence to let Professor Dumbledore, headmaster speak.  
  
"Welcome back students! And congratulations to our new students as well. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked my to remind you of our rules. There is quite a long list of forbidden items in the school, and I don't want to read it all, one, because I'm a lazy old fool, and two, it would waste yours and my feast time! So, if you would like to see it, ask Mr. Filch! First years! You are not allowed your own brooms until next year and the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden! Ha! Let the feast, begin!" Immediately, food appeared on the table and everyone dug-in. Afterwards, Lily and James stayed in front of the fire after the rest of the common room went to bed.  
  
"James? Did the hat talk to you?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Yes, Lily." James said softly.  
  
"It frightened me, James," she whimpered.  
  
"We'll be okay. I'll take care of you forever, Lily, don't worry." He reassured.  
  
"There is and 'us'? You see me in your future?"  
  
"Of course there is an us, isn't there? I mean, you do want to be with me, right?" James was worried.  
  
"Yes, James, I think there is an us." Lily snuggled into James and fell asleep. 


End file.
